Zdrajca
Witajcie. Nie zostało mi dużo czasu, ale muszę Wam przekazać informację o NIM. Kim jest „on”? Jest to dusza chłopaka, który popełnił samobójstwo niedługo po kłótni z przyjaciółmi. Przedstawia się zwykle jako „Zdrajca”, bo tak go też nazywaliśmy. Teraz z tej grupy przyjaciół żyję już tylko ja, chociaż pewnie Zdrajca jest już niedaleko. Wracając - pokłóciliśmy się o to, że zamiast nas bronić kiedy zdarzył się przypał, to on wypiął się, że on nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Ba! Nawet pierwszy poleciał, żeby wszystko wypaplać. Zdradził nas. Wkurzyliśmy się na niego i nie kontaktowaliśmy się z nim przez kilka dni. Nie miało to potrwać długo. Miał tylko zrozumieć, że przyjaciół się nie zdradza. Kamil - bo tak miał na imię, miał problemy psychiczne, jednak nie spodziewaliśmy się, że aż tak mocno zareaguje. Dzień po kłótni jego rodzice poinformowali nas, że się powiesił. Obwinialiśmy się o to, bo wiedzieliśmy, że to nasza wina. Tej nocy nikt z nas nie mógł spać. Postanowiliśmy pogadać na chacie. Oto fragment rozmowy, który udało mi się znaleźć: 02:15 'Dragon: Cholera! Nie wierzę, że ten debil to zrobił! '02:15 Skyla: Nikt w to nie wierzy. Chyba będzie trzeba o tym powiedzieć policji… 02:17 Kropelka: O czym?! O tym, że to przez nas?! Chyba zwariowałaś! Będziemy mieli kłopoty. 02:18 Veiron: Skyla ma rację. Chcecie mieć go na sumieniu? 02:21 Veiron: No co? Nikt nie odpowie? Tchórze! 02:22 Dragon: O nie! Tylko nie tchórz. Pomyśl. Jego rodzice nie odpuszczą nam tego do końca życia. Przecież ich znasz. 02:22 Veiron: Wiem, ale wolę mieć na karku ich, niż przyjaciela na sumieniu. 02:24 Kropelka: z/w ktoś puka do drzwi. O.o 02:24 Skyla: Nie otwieraj! Pogrzało Cię?! [02:27] Verion: Coś długo nie wraca. Boję się o nią… 02:28 Dragon: Nie przesadzaj Może jakiś bezdomny ją męczy. 02:29 Kropelka: j/j przepraszam. Kropelka opuściła chat. 02:31 '''Skyla: Ymm.. co to miało do cholery być?! Idę spróbować zasnąć. Narka. '''Skyla opuściła chat. 02:32 '''Veiron: Dobra ja też lecę zią. Nara. '''Veiron opuścił chat. Dragon opuścił chat. Zachowanie Kropelki było co najmniej… dziwne. Chciałam z nią pogadać następnego dnia. Niestety nie mogłam znaleźć zapisów z tamtej rozmowy, ale rozmawiałyśmy o jej dziwnym i tajemniczym wyjściu. Ona upierała się, że nic nie pamięta, bo w momencie schodzenia po schodach urwał jej się film. Po południu zadzwonił do nas Dragon. Przez jego głos było słychać niemalże płacz. Obie pytałyśmy, o co chodzi jednak on upierał się, że to nie jest rozmowa na telefon. Pobiegłyśmy na umówione miejsce. Dragon był cały roztrzęsiony. Wydukał tylko, że był u Veirona. Jego mama mówiła, że jeszcze śpi, bo pewnie zasnął późno. W tym momencie Dragon zamknął oczy, starając się uspokoić. Zaczął mówić „Wszedłem do jego pokoju. Komputer był odpalony, więc postanowiłem trochę pogrzebać. Tam była ta wiadomość… nie była tylko jedna. Cały pulpit był od niej zawalony. Przepraszam dziewczyny nie mogę teraz powiedzieć, co było tam napisane. Musicie to same zobaczyć.” Wszyscy pobiegliśmy w stronę domu Veirona. Powiedzieliśmy, że mamy nowe informację od policji i chcemy mu je przekazać. Kiedy weszliśmy do jego pokoju Dragon od razu włączył komputer (wychodząc wyłączył go, żeby jego rodzice nie zauważyli wiadomości), a Kropelka chciała obudzić Veirona. Zatkała twarz dłońmi, żeby nie krzyknąć. On nie oddychał, a na szyi miał otarcia. Łzy napłynęły mi do oczu. „Najpierw Kamil, teraz on. To nie może być prawda!” Dragon odpalił w końcu plik z wiadomością. Oto jej treść: Witajcie „przyjaciele”. Nie wierzę, że byliście w stanie mi to zrobić. Nazwaliście mnie ZDRAJCĄ. Nigdy nie zrobiłem tego, o co mnie posądzacie. Przynajmniej nie tak, jak uważacie. Oni mi grozili. Musiałem powiedzieć wszystko, bo grozili, że stanie się Wam krzywda. Zraniliście mnie, ale Wam wybaczam. Nie jestem w stanie bez Was żyć. Nie wybaczycie mi, więc znajdę na to inny sposób. Do zobaczenia. Nie rozpaczajcie. Niedługo znowu będziemy przyjaciółmi. Zdrajca Nikt z nas nie wiedział, kim byli „oni”, ale w tym momencie nie było to istotne. Powiedzieliśmy rodzicom Veriona, że ich syn nie żyje. Oskarżenia padły na Dragona, bo to on był u niego rano. Na policji udowodniliśmy, że to nie jego wina. Potem sprawa ucichła. Jednak po kilku tygodniach zginęła Kropelka. Razem z Dragonem wiedzieliśmy, że odpowiedź jest na jej komputerze. Rodzice oczywiście nie chcieli nam udostępnić jej komputera, ale po baaardzo długim błaganiu udało się. Tym razem na pulpicie były dwa pliki. Pierwszy z nich to „Prawda” a drugi to „Przeprosiny”. Najpierw odpaliliśmy plik „Prawda” Oto jego treść: "Jeśli to czytacie, nim zobaczył to ktoś inny, to dobrze. Skyla przepraszam, że Cię okłamałam. Tego dnia, kiedy rozmawiałyśmy, to doskonale wiedziałam, dlaczego tak nagle wyszłam z chatu. Wtedy przyszedł do mnie Kamil. Miał sznur. Jakimś cudem mu uciekłam. Za plecami usłyszałam tylko „Teraz ci odpuszczę, ale będziesz następna”. Kropelka „Wiedziałam, że kłamała”- powiedziałam w duchu. Wolałam nie mówić o tym Dragonowi. Byłby jeszcze bardziej przybity. Kiedy odrobinę ochłonęliśmy odpaliliśmy drugi plik- „Przeprosiny” Przepraszam. Nie wiedziałem, że tak zareagujecie, ale teraz przynajmniej wiecie, jak wygląda utrata przyjaciela. Kropelka i Veiron są szczęśliwi i wszyscy na Was czekamy. Już niedługo. Do zobaczenia. Zdrajca Nim jakkolwiek zareagowałam Dragon zaczął mówić: „Nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, ale będziemy następni. Nie chcę tak skończyć. Nie mogę tak skończyć. Przepraszam cię, Kamil” Nie odstępowaliśmy siebie na krok. Nie chcieliśmy pozwolić, aby stało się cokolwiek. Żeby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń pojechaliśmy pod namiot mówiąc, że chcemy to wszystko odreagować, tę chorą sytuację. Zabraliśmy laptopa. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Mijały dni i nic się nie działo. W noc przed powrotem z biwaku, mieliśmy „gościa”. Za namiotem lało, mimo to słyszalny był cichy szept. Ten "ktoś" co chwilę powtarzał: "Nie chowajcie się. Nie zrobię wam krzywdy, moi przyjaciele." Po chwili głos zamilkł. Ktoś zaczął rozpinać suwak namiotu. To był Kamil. Nigdy nie byłam tak przerażona. Właśnie wtedy urwał mi się film - zemdlałam. Obudziłam się rano. Już nie padało, więc wyszłam z namiotu. Odruchowo spojrzałam na drzewo. Tam wisiał Dragon! Jego usta wykrzywiały się w dziwny, dość przerażający uśmiech. Nie chciałam na to patrzeć, więc wróciłam do namiotu. Laptop... - pomyślałam. Bałam się w ogóle go odpalić, jednak wiedziałam, że od tego zależy moje życie. Ostatnia wiadomość zatytułowana była „Czekamy”. Była ona najkrótsza ze wszystkich. Oto ona: Czekamy, Skyla. Nie wyjeżdżaj jeszcze. Chcemy Cię odwiedzić. Przyjaciele Zaczęłam płakać. Nie dlatego, że miałam zaraz zginąć, lecz dlatego, że obok mnie nie było moich przyjaciół. Znów usłyszałam szept: "Nie smuć się. Za chwilę znów będziemy razem." Zamek od namiotu się rozpina. To moi przyjaciele. Witajcie. Już do was idę, tylko wyślę tę wiadomość. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Czaty Kategoria:Internet